Dangerous Dollies
Dangerous Dollies is the 15th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Shutter Bugged and followed by Who Is That Masked Man? Plot Both Zoycite and Queen Beryl suggest that Zoycite work with Neflite, but Neflite refuses to work with Zoycite, and leaves to start his next mission. Beryl seems to be losing confidence in Neflite, which is exactly what Zoycite wants. Serena gets up early (which she rarely ever does), and Sammy's friend Mika wins a prize for designing dolls. Serena is late for school again. Afterward, two girls inform her and Molly that Mika gave Sammy the doll that won the contest for her. Several kids saw this and teased Sammy, saying he was in love with Mika. Sammy denied this and tried to give the doll back to her, but dropped it and broke it. He never apologized for breaking it. Serena decides to talk to Sammy. Neflite checks the motion of the stars, which tell him Mika is the next target. Unbeknownst to Serena, when she enters, Sammy is in the process of writing an apology note to Mika. She tells him to go over and apologize. However, Neflite gets there first, and charges a doll Mika is working on with dark energy. He then tells Mika to make more dolls, which raises her energy. As with other victims possessed by essence of Negamonsters, she turns evil, and attacks her mother when she tells her to get some sleep. Sammy tries to apologize to her, but she doesn't want to talk to him. Sammy tells Serena of this. Luna suspects the Negaverse, so she, Serena, and Amy decide to find Mika at the doll exhibit. Raye also goes with Darien. As Neflite and Darien walk by each other, they appear to recognize each other from somewhere, but are not sure they have ever met before. As Serena and Sammy enter the waiting room, Mika's energy reaches its peak and Jumo, a Negamonster, appears from her doll, draining Mika's energy. Jumo then knocks Sammy out. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. Jumo sends all the dolls Mika made while evil after Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive, and Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Jumo while Sailor Mars uses a scroll attack, Mars Fireballs Charge, to immobilize the dolls. Sailor Mercury discovers Jumo's weak point to be in her ankle. After Tuxedo Mask stops Jumo's attack, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. Mika's energy is restored, and she returns to normal. Mika and Sammy are now friends again, and Mika makes a figurine of Sailor Moon and gives it to Sammy. Sailor Says :Serena: Even the best of friends have misunderstandings. And sometimes it seems like the hardest thing in the world is to say ‘I’m sorry’. But you know what? For Sammy, it was even harder putting it off to not say he was sorry. Having friends is important. If you have a misunderstanding with them, talk it out! And that means you! Notes *First and last appearance of Negamonster Jumo. *The scene from this episode where Sailor Moon is behind a curtain (after destroying Jumo and saving Sammy and Mika) is used in the opening. *Jumo's weak point was her ankle, alikely reference to Achille's Heel. Category:Sailor Moon episodes